


What If It Wasn't An LMD

by Guppy_66



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guppy_66/pseuds/Guppy_66
Summary: When anyone were to get hurt on the team they could count on Simmons. After all, she was the best doctor S.H.I.E.L.D. as ever seen in ever walk through the Academy doors. The one question that was in everyone’s mind was, what if Jemma got hurt to the existent of not being able to patch herself up? Where would they go and what would what they do? No one thought that they would ever need to execute the plan until, AIDA impaled her chest with the screwdriver then electrocuted her.





	What If It Wasn't An LMD

**Author's Note:**

> What if it wasn’t Jemma’s LMD that AIDA killed but Jemma Simmons’ herself. (Also Davis is alive in this because #DavisLives)

Fitz fell to his knee’s checking her pulse. It was weak but, it was their. “Jemma. Oh-my-god! Jemma! Stay with me.” He picks up her limp body not to hit the screwdriver in her chest which is the only thing keeping her alive.  
Fitz ran to the Zephyr’s medical bay catching up with Daisy, Piper, and Davis on the way.  
“Fitz what the hell happened?!” Daisy screams.  
“AIDA. She. She. She stabbed her and. And. Electrocuted her.” Fitz tries to explain.  
Daisy nods. Piper and Davis run ahead to get the med-bay on the Zephyr prepared for Jemma.  
“Put her on the table!” Piper ordered. “Davis get us off the ground.”  
Daisy helps keep Jemma still putting an oxygen mask on her face and starting to bag her. Piper checking her pulse. “We need to operate immediately.”  
“But, we need a doctor, just has good as she is.” Fitz says pulling his fingers through his curls.  
“I have an idea but it’s risky.” Daisy says. “But Fitz, we need to let Piper start to operate first until I can reach this contact.” Daisy starts to put the EKG pads just as Simmons’ has done so many times. She starts to cut her shirt off her body.  
Piper see’s Fitz start to get stressed out. “Fitz you need to leave the room go talk to Davis. Go make contact with the base.”  
Fitz nods and leaves the room but not before placing a kiss on Jemma’s head.

The Zephyr didn’t even touch the ground but only hover for a split moment then took off again.  
Fitz didn’t want to see who Daisy’s contact was, worried that he could injure her more than what he’s already done in this world and in the framework. 

Back in the med-bay Daisy and Piper lent assist to the Daisy’s contact.  
“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Daisy says.  
“Anytime. After what Simmons did for me and all of us. It’s the least I can do; sestra.”  
“Is there anything I can do loves?” Hunter asks?  
“Fitz is up in the cockpit. Maybe go give him some support?” Bobbi says as she sucks a little more blood out.  
“I’ll leave you ladies to it.” Hunter says.

Fitz and Davis sit quietly in the cockpit. With the occasional sniffle from Fitz.  
“Hey mate.” Hunter comes in.  
Fitz turns around to see Hunter. “Thank god.” Fitz says. “Bobbi’s with her right?”  
“Yeah. I wouldn’t trust anyone else but Jemma but, I have to say that Bobbi is a close second.” He wraps Fitz in a hug.  
“How are things?” Fitz asks a little worried about what he’ll say.  
“Good. Bobbi and I are married. Again.” Fitz nods. “But that’s not what you wanted to hear did you?”  
“Yes. I’m happy for you and Bobbi but, now I know that Jem’s in good hands.”  
“She is still in very critical condition but, knowing her she’ll pull through.”  
“Davis, you still doing good?” Fitz asks.  
Davis turns in his chair and nods, “Yeah, we’re good. It’s been awhile since I got to see my wife but, all is good.” 

Jemma still lays on the operating table an IV through her left arm. Her pulse still weak but, she still was fighting.  
“Alright Jemma.” Bobbi says to the unconscious Jemma. She looks up to Daisy and Piper who are ready to move an artery to where the screwdriver is placed. Bobbi grabbed hold of the screwdriver ready to remove it. “Daisy you know what to do right?”  
Daisy nods her palms sweating beneath the surgical gloves and her forehead.  
Bobbi removes the screw driver within seconds Daisy moves the artery and Piper starts to stitch it up.  
Once stable she Bobbi starts to stitch Jemma’s skin and tissue up.  
“Go get Fitz. I’ll get Simmons’ fitted into a hospital gown.” Piper tells Bobbi and Daisy.  
Bobbi and Daisy go get cleaned up and walk to the cock pit.

Daisy knocks on the door frame. Fitz stands up with Hunter. “How is she?”  
“Alive.” Bobbi says. “She’s in critical but stable condition.”  
“Can I see her?” He asks like a small child.  
“Of course.”  
He nearly runs out of the cockpit but, turns around. He hugs Bobbi and Daisy in a group hug. “Thank you.”  
He takes off to see his girlfriend.

Nine days past and Fitz never left Jemma’s side. They touched down only once to let Bobbi and Hunter off and to get the rest of the team on the plane.  
“This parallels what happened when Fitz was in his coma.” Coulson says looking through the med-bay window.  
“Yeah. They truly are soulmates.” May says.

Jemma’s eyes start to flutter open and meets Fitz’s eyes. “Fitz.”  
“Jem.” He looks at her with tears in her eyes. “Hey. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.” She says holding his hand. “Please don’t leave me.”  
“Never. Because we’re in this together no matter what.”

“I told you that they’re soulmates.” May says. “Nine days. Nine days. Not even the cosmos can keep them apart.”


End file.
